Wildest Dreams
by Muffliat0
Summary: Teddy y Lily Luna han estado saliendo desde hace un año en secreto, y ha llegado el momento en que tienen que decidir si lo correcto es continuar con su relación, o dejar que ese año se evapore para mantener a todos felices. Dedicado a Kath (This is Chewbacca)
1. Siempre Revisa tu Correspondencia

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Bueno, quiero aclarar que la historia no será muy larga, cinco o seis capítulos, máximo, espero que a pueda superar las expectativas de los shippers de la pareja (soy un poco terrible) y espero que le guste a Kath (This is Chebacca) que me ha pedido que le escriba una historia con Lily Luna y Teddy.

Espero que les agrade.

De antemano. Muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Siempre Revisa tu Correspondencia.**

Estaba completamente desparramado en la silla acolchada, su pierna derecha estaba sobre el brazo de la silla, tenía la correspondencia apilada en la mesa junto a él, era fin de semana, y estaban a punto de comenzar las vacaciones.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y se estiró por otra de las cartas, admitía que muchas personas se preocupaban aún por él, no deberían, era más que mayor, tenía un trabajo y tenía un hogar, no propio, rentaba la planta de arriba de una casa un tanto vieja en Hogsmeade, le quedaba cerca de Hogwarts, donde era profesor de transformaciones, tenía ocho años como profesor, y no había mejor empleo que ese para estar cerca de las personas que quería, y siempre lo estaría, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Avanzó rápido en la invitación a pasar las vacaciones con uno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, estaban pensando en una reunión nada oficial, tenía que pensar muy bien sobre esa invitación, dejó la carta aún lado y tomó un paquete, era de James Potter, sus paquetes siempre eran un peligro, había heredado más de los Weasley que de los Potter en el carácter, se llevaba más que bien con su tío George.

En esta ocasión, era algo inocente, un suvenir muggle que había comprado en Egipto, ya que estaba con su tío Bill, pasando una temporada.

Levantó la vista cuando la madera crujió suavemente, su vista se perdió en la figura femenina que había entrado a la pequeña estancia, llevaba puesta su camisa blanca, en realidad ya estaba un tanto café y estaba arrugada, muchos decían que había heredado lo desaliñado de su padre, Remus Lupin. Pero a la chica que bebía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla no le importaba eso.

Deslizó su vista hasta las piernas blancas y cremosas de la chica, su esbelta figura relucía perfecta en aquella iluminación. La camisa se elevó cuando ella elevó los brazos para agarrar su alborotado pelo rojo en un moño desordenado.

Lily Luna Potter se giró hasta él, le sonrió coqueta y volvió a darle un trago pequeño a la cerveza de mantequilla. Él se estiró por otro paquete.

—Ese lo envié yo –murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¿En serio? –Sonrió intrigado – entonces debería abrirlo ahora, debí reconocer las runas –se burló.

–Albus me obligo a enviarlo, no quería –admitió encogiéndose de hombros, le encantaba que fuera tan honesta.

—Lo abriré ahora –rasgó el papel.

—No –caminó hasta él y lo detuvo.

—Estoy consternado, Lily ¿qué pudiste enviar?

—Deja los paquetes para otro momento, Ted –comentó.

—He hecho eso desde hace tres semanas, Lils.

—Un día más, no hará diferencia —se inclinó a besarlo, su mano se deslizó por la pierna del chico hasta que la quito del brazo de la silla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él

—Ya recordé la razón por la cual no he revisado esto –las manos del chico fueron a la cintura de la chica y la besó con pasión.

— ¿Te molesta la distracción? –Sonrío traviesa –puedo regresar al colegio.

—Me encanta que me distraigas, puedes distraerme cuanto quieras.

— ¿Puedo distraerte en el EXTASIS de Transformaciones? –sonrío.

—Si fuéramos solo los dos, lo permitiría. Sin dudarlo, pero todo mundo estará presente.

—Ya lo imagino –puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de las piernas del chico –seguramente tía Hermione estará ahí para juzgar por si misma que califiques bien a Hugo, de la misma manera en la que el tío Ron estuvo en los EXTASIS de Rose, echándole en cara al Sr. Malfoy que su hija sacaría mejores notas que Scorpius.

—Eres una excelente bruja, Lils, tu padre es Harry Potter...

—Ya lo sé, Edward –lo observó molesta, Lily odiaba que siempre que hablaban de sus habilidades en la magia sacaran a relucir a sus padres, incluso en el Quidditch, era buena porque sus padres lo eran ¿para qué era realmente buena sin que sus padres influyeran en eso?

—Yo sólo...

—Querías hacerme sentir mejor, lo sé, pero en serio, tienes que encontrar mejores formas para ello, los logros de mis padres no son una forma aceptable.

—Lily –la siguió hasta la pequeña habitación, todo el lugar olía al delicioso perfume de la chica, había pasado más tiempo del que sería normal ahí, con él.

Lily se enfundó en su falda del colegio, se puso la blusa y tomó todo lo demás, Teddy la observó un poco molesto, Lily podía ser la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde hacía tiempo, pero odiaba su dramatismo.

—Ahora harás un berrinche y regresaras al colegio ¿cierto? –soltó mordaz haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

—Tengo que volver a Hogwarts de todos modos, Edward –contestó en ese mismo tono –te recuerdo que tengo clases a primera hora.

—Pensé que llegaríamos juntos, como siempre.

—Olvidé que tengo que estudiar, y no herede la inteligencia de mi tío Percy, además, Pociones no es mi fuerte.

—No puedes enojarte por lo que dije, Lily, no es para tanto.

—Tú no tienes que lidiar con superar las expectativas de tus hermanos, no eres golpeado en la cara cada que una buena habilidad tuya es atribuida a tus padres _siempre son mis padres_ odio tener que vivir bajo su maldita sombra todo el tiempo –gruñó.

—Tienes a tus padres, Lils –murmuró él –es algo que me hubiese gustado experimentar, vivir bajo las expectativas de mis padres vencedores en una batalla por la libertad, sin embargo estuve bajo la sombra de mis padres muertos, viviendo con mi abuela y pasando tiempo con mi padrino, pregúntale a tu padre que tan fácil fue vivir bajo la sombra de unos padres muertos, cubrir expectativas de gente ajena, que ni si quiera sabes si interpretaron bien los deseos de tus padres.

—Sí, fui insensible –admitió –y no puedo evitar sentirme asfixiada con la constante comparación –No soy mis padres y no soy mis hermanos –caminó hasta la chimenea –al parecer mi único logro has sido tú, y si contamos que te conozco por mis padres, desapareces de mí, como todo lo demás.

—Hay muchos otros en el colegio que puedes llamar tus triunfos, si es lo que quieres.

—Dime, Teddy ¿Por qué razón los otros chicos se acercarían a mí?

—Porque eres perfecta, Lily.

Ella sonrió, regresó en sus pasos hasta él, levantó la vista para toparse con sus bonitos ojos y le besó en la mandíbula.

—Tienes el cabello azabache –le informó y besó más cerca de su cuello –luces demasiado serio así.

—Quédate –murmuró en tono grave –por favor, Lily.

—Tengo Pociones a primera hora –le recordó –no he podido con la poción de...

Los labios de Teddy la silenciaron, dejó caer el resto del uniforme que llevaba en las manos para rodear el cuello del chico, que había recuperado el azul de su cabello, bueno, al menos el que llevaba fuera de su rol de profesor.

—Te amo, Lils.

—Te amo, Teddy –sonrió rodeando las caderas del metamorfomago. Volvieron a dirigirse a la pequeña habitación.

Ted despertó a causa del sonido de la chimenea, eran las cuatro de la mañana del lunes, no esperaba a nadie, así que sujeto su varita y se sentó en la cama, para ir a revisar.

—Lumos –escuchó el susurro y la luz lo dejó ciego por un momento.

— ¿James? –interrogó sorprendido, se suponía que él estaba en Egipto.

—Hey Teddy –saludo en voz baja –no era mi intención interrumpir tu aventura con... ¿Mi hermana? –gruñó enfadado.

—Shhh –lo silenció y se levantó, lo sacó de la habitación.

—Te estás acostado con Lily, Teddy –lo amenazó con la varita.

—James, puedo explicar las cosas, baja la maldita varita –le dio un manotazo.

—Comienza a cantar, o te asesinaré.

—Hemos estado saliendo desde hace un año –contó.

—Un año, un maldito año y no me dijiste Teddy ¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Está por cumplir los 17, ni siquiera es mayor.

—Lo siento, no pude soportarlo más, Lils es... Todo para mí, James ¿lo entiendes? Y no hemos guardado esto porque sólo quiera jugar con ella, están de por medio muchas cosas, mi trabajo, sus estudios... Muchas cosas.

—No puedo creer que no confiaras en mí, eso es lo que me molesta, ni siquiera ella, con lo mucho que la quiero y he hecho por ella, es una malagradecida.

—A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó.

—Te mandé una lechuza hace días ¿no viste lo que te mandé?

—Bueno —se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Has estado ocupado ¿no? _Con mi hermana_.

—Sí.

—Sabes una cosa, estoy bastante cabreado con lo que me topé en este maldito lugar, sí, muy cabreado –volvió a amenazarlo con la varita –tan cabreado, que tal vez escriba a mis padres por la mañana, para decirles lo que están haciendo ustedes dos.

—Adelante –se encogió de hombros Teddy –hazlo, nos ahorrarías muchas discusiones y la charla previa a decirles a tus padres, sí, tal vez la ira se venga, pero te culparemos, sabes que Lily es experta en culparte de las cosas, diremos que tú estabas al tanto de todo, y que has acudido a ellos hasta ahora, porque no quisimos caer en tus chantajes sobre huir, que no quieres ser Auror, que no quieres quitar maldiciones para el banco, que estabas pensando ir a buscar suerte al mundo muggle, y simular que estabas con tu tío Bill ¿eso es lo que quieres?

—Le aprendiste algo a Lily –gruñó frunciendo el cejo.

—Instinto de preservación.

—Iré a las tres escobas –acercó más su varita al rostro de Teddy –y te buscaré a una hora donde estés más decente, y vestido, de preferencia, y pasaré a visitar a mi hermana cuando esté vestida también.

—Adelante –sonrió Ted.

—No voy a olvidar que me has chantajeado, Edward Remus Lupin –murmuró ofendido –no he esperado eso de ti.

—He convivido mucho con los Weasley y los Potter como para aprender unas cuantas mañas –sonrió.

—Eso viene de tu primo Malfoy, no de nosotros –regresó hasta la chimenea –tenías que tener un oscuro pasado, Ted, muy oscuro –bromeó James y desapareció.

Teddy se sentó a la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no podía creer que James les había pillado en un momento así, de todos en esa enorme familia, quien tenía que pillarlos era precisamente James Sirius Potter. De todos. El que más mercenario se volvía respecto a Lily. Nunca había puesto buena cara cuando su hermana era asediada por los chicos, había dado palizas incluso a varios cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que todos en la familia de Lily se enteraran, desde sus padres, su hermano restante, hasta sus primos, tíos y abuelos, estaban en una difícil situación. Y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

* * *

 _ **P.S. Los capítulos no son muy largos.**_


	2. El Amor es Tonto e Irracional

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por actualizar hasta hoy, se supone, que la actualización sería el martes... pero por asuntos familiares... no he podido, así que espero que el capítulo les agrade, también iba a pedir disculpas por mis errores de dedo en el capítulo anterior. Chewbacca xD en fin, nos leeremos después, gracias por los follows y los favs. Y los reviews, claro, no me olvido de los reviews.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: El Amor es Tonto e Irracional, Si no, no es amor.**

Después de tanto pensarlo, decidió que esperaría. Hablaría con James, e intentaría que ese chismoso de primera guardara un secreto por primera vez en su vida. Siempre había sido un soplón en ese aspecto, lo sabía de primera mano, hacía muchos años, cuando besó a Victorie en el expreso, había corrido a decirle a todos lo que había visto. No había nada diferente en este momento, ya que otra vez estaba involucrado con una chica de la familia de James.

Ahora era peor. Porque era su hermana.

—Despertaste muy temprano –Lily besó el cuello del chico que sonrió –vaya, incluso has preparado el desayuno ¿Qué celebramos? –mordió el pan tostado y lo besó.

—Nada, sólo… me levanté muy temprano y para matar el tiempo decidí prepararte el desayuno.

—Me agrada –le guiñó un ojo.

—Tendrás que desayunar rápido, antes de que alguien note que desapareciste.

—Ya lo sé, no tengo permitido salir de Hogwarts… sin la supervisión de un profesor. Oh. Mira. Un profesor. Justo frente a mí –le sonrió.

—Yo no cuento. Porque salgo contigo, Lils.

—Cierto –volvió a sonreír –te veré después cariño, tenga un buen día, profesor –sonrió y desapareció.

Todos sus alumnos ya estaban en sus lugares cuando él entró, varios rieron de él, se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio, había excepciones, por supuesto, pero que se burlaran de él apenas entraba, era nuevo.

—Buenos días ¿Qué parece tan gracioso? –interrogó intentando unirse a la algarabía del día.

—Ha olvidado usar el cabello castaño, profesor Lupin –murmuró Trisha.

—Cierto, pero es algo que se puede solucionar ¿por qué medio? –sonrió.

—Transformación –contestó Adam, un chico de Hufflepuff.

—Sí también Adam –sonrió –bien, comencemos con la clase, para que no vengan a regañarnos por ponernos a holgazanear –sonrió.

Dio la lección y decidió que los dejaría intentar solos, no tenía mucho ánimo, no con esa charla que tendría con James ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Lily cuando la viera? Debió decirle lo que pasó. Pero tenía la esperanza que James no dijera nada.

Teddy observó a James, caminaba como el típico casanova, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, jamás cambiaría. Era imposible que James Sirius Potter, sentara cabeza.

—Hola –sonrió –me alegro de verte, vestido, ahora sí –se burló James.

—Me gusta estar de ambas formas –se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo imaginarlo, pero estoy aquí para hablar de otras cosas, que para ser honestos, me interesan más, como el hecho de que…

—Vamos a mi despacho, James, no me interesa que todo el colegio se entere, no ahora.

—Bien –Teddy se dirigió a su despacho, la mayoría de las chicas observaban al parlanchín junto a él, algunos otros lo saludaban.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla, James se quedó de pie y se cruzó de brazos, observó a su alrededor y terminó por sentarse.

—Estás saliendo con Lily ¿te parece bien eso? –comenzó James.

-Al inicio, no, y admito que aún no me sigue pareciendo la mejor de las ideas, debí esperar a que saliera de Hogwarts primero que nada, eso sin duda –admitió Ted.

—Me molesta, no que salgan, que no me lo dijeran, ninguno, si ya estaban tomando sus propias decisiones respecto a eso… ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron? Es mejor pregunta ¿alguien sabe sobre su relación?

—Por supuesto que sí –se defendió Ted, pero después creyó que hubiese sido mejor idea negarlo.

—Y no pude ser parte de su círculo secreto, Teddy, somos mejores amigos ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque eres un chismoso, James, en ese aspecto eres peor que Rita Skeeter, la vez que me viste besando a Victorie fuiste a decirle a todos, Lily aún no tiene los diecisiete, y… no sabemos cómo vamos a decirle a tus padres, es un poco complicado, James.

—Bueno, no creo que papá sea el hombre más feliz cuando le informes que su princesita está envuelta en tus sábanas cuando se supone que tiene que estar durmiendo en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

—Ya lo sé, eso es aún más complicado, pueden expulsar a Lily, y es lo que no quiero, sabes lo que significa ser expulsado ¿quieres eso para tu hermana?

— ¿Es lo que tú quieres? –interrogó serio, cosa que detuvo todos los pensamientos de Ted. James jamás se había puesto tan impasible y actuado tan moderadamente, ni siquiera en asuntos serios, funerales, enfermedades ni nada –Ted ¿ella sabe que los descubrí en la madrugada?

—No, no me atreví a decirle ni siquiera que estás aquí y que quieres verla –se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me dijiste que sentías algo por ella –reprochó –y siempre creí que eras alguien que medía las consecuencias, Teddy, pero veo que me equivoqué, no, no quiero que expulsen a mi hermana, y mucho menos que papá se ponga como un loco –negó un poco enfadado –ni siquiera quiero que mi madre le grite a Lily por hacer una estupidez, y si tú realmente desearas que no expulsaran a mi hermana, nunca debiste haber cruzado la línea.

—James…

—No, no estoy hablando la línea en que cada puto día de las vacaciones estabas en casa desde que cumpliste trece, Teddy, de que se _supone_ que tenías que verla como tu hermanita, porque no lo es, no es tu hermana y hasta ahí lo comprendo, ella es una chica y tú eres… un adulto –se encogió de hombros –debiste esperar a que ella cumpliera los diecisiete, mejor dicho _no_ _debiste esperar,_ sino más bien _tenías que esperar_ a que saliera de Hogwarts para ello. Porque jamás debiste cruzar la línea entre _profesor y alumno._

—Tienes toda la razón, James, _tenía_ que haber esperado para ello, no lo hice, y ella no está preocupada porque la expulsen, estoy más asustado yo de eso.

—No se te olvide que también tiene sangre Weasley ¿desde cuándo un Weasley se preocupaba por eso? Y no hablo del tío Percy –lo señaló cuando iba a protestar.

—Te juro que voy a solucionar…

—Solucionar ¿qué vas a solucionar, Ted? –Se burló –ya te acostaste con ella, ¿ahora qué? Vas a dejarla y hacerle pensar que es una basura, que tomaste todo lo que quisiste y la botaste, si fueras cualquier tipo te juro que te aventaría una maldición por hacerle eso a mi hermana, las cosas no se solucionan dejándola ¿ya para qué? –Negó –pero estoy de acuerdo en que debes hacer algo.

—Lo voy a hacer –asintió.

—Iré a hablar con ella muy seriamente –James caminó hasta la puerta y salió desapareciendo de la vista.

Teddy suspiró, James tenía razón, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

El fin del mundo, estaba cerca.

Salió rumbo al gran comedor, tenía un poco de hambre, tomó su asiento en la mesa de profesores y buscó entre la multitud a Lily y a James, pero no los encontró, ella entró acompañada de Lyssander y Lorcan, eran inseparables, y le agradaba, porque ellos no dejaban que otro chico se le acercaran, eran algo así como… sus guardaespaldas.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a comer, riendo y haciendo ademanes en conjunto.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando entró James, al parecer, Lily y él no se habían visto, porque en cuanto los gemelos le hicieron un ademán con la cabeza, ella sonrió y se levantó, para aventarse a los brazos de su hermano.

— ¿No irás a saludar a Potter, Lupin? –se burló uno de sus compañeros, pero no hizo nada, ni siquiera se movió, sólo dejó que James lo observara y se alejara de Lily para decirle algo, que al final, ella volteó a verlo.

Suspiró, esa charla iba a arruinar las cosas de muchas maneras, porque sabía lo temperamental que podía ser Lily respecto a su relación, y como cortaba toda clase de argumento cuando las cosas no iban como ella quería, no sólo lo hacía con él, sino con los gemelos Scamander, cada que intentaban hacerla entrar en razón, que una relación con _el profesor de transformaciones_ iba hacer que las cosas salieran mal.

 _Lily_ observó a James, estaba un tanto serio, cosa que no era muy normal, podía decir que ella era la única que había visto esa faceta de su hermano, eran muy unidos, y digamos que siempre había tenido suerte al llevarse mejor con los chicos mayores que con los de su edad, con excepción de Hugo, Lorcan y Lyssander, la prueba había sido Scorpius, James, Teddy y la mayoría de los amigos de Albus.

—Embarazaste a una chica James –murmuró cuando no le dijo nada.

—Por supuesto que no –se quejó –las cosas no son cosa para el fin del mundo, Lils.

—Bueno, la última vez que te vi así, fue cuando Laura te dijo que lo estaba.

—Y lo estaba, ya tiene un par –sonrió.

—Pero no tuyos.

—Bueno, ella dijo que estaba embarazada, debió comenzar con el _no eres el padre, estoy embarazada._

—Sí, James, una chica que quiere ser parte de la familia Potter iba a comenzar la conversación así –se burló Lily –pero… ¿Qué haces por aquí? Se supone que estás en Egipto, con el tío Bill.

—Hablé con Edward –contestó en un tono serio y fuerte, Lily tragó saliva, si bien había muchas cosas que pudiese hablar con Teddy, pero… jamás lo llamaba _Edward,_ todo mundo decía el nombre completo de Teddy cuando estaba molesto con él, menos James, James jamás se enojaba lo suficiente con Teddy como para llamarle _Edward_ ni siquiera cuando Teddy salió con la única chica por la que James había sentido algo real.

—Me suena a algo que harían, es tu mejor amigo, tú hablas con tu mejor amigo, eso hacen los mejores amigos, mi ejemplo, siempre hablo con Lyssander, Lorcan y Hugo –se encogió de hombros.

—Ésta vez… fue una conversación un poco personal y seria –se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Sobre qué? –interrogó temerosa.

—Mentiras –suspiró –bueno, en realidad no mentiras, digamos… que ha estado omitiéndome algo por un año.

—Suena como que tienen problemas en el paraíso –sonrió, siempre solucionaba las cosas con humor.

—Pero no es eso –Lily se relajó, pero su hermano seguía siendo una maraña de músculos tensos.

—James, esto no es por lo que hablaste con Teddy ¿cierto?

—No, Lily –admitió frunciendo el ceño –quiero que seas la primera persona en saberlo, y… sé que eres menor, pero… creo que tienes más experiencia en el amor, ya sabes, por Scorpius –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te explique, James? –sonrió.

—Conocí a alguien en Egipto –observó a su hermana –y es de esa clase de chicas que… realmente te quitan el aliento, no sólo es guapa, sino que muy inteligente.

—No le encuentro nada de malo –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Nada? Lily, estoy a un paso de ir con mi padre y decirle que abandonaré todo por ella ¿sigues sin encontrar nada malo? –bufó.

—Estás enamorado, James, es normal, las personas enamoradas son capaces de dejar todo por el otro, así es el amor, tonto e irracional, y si no es así, no es amor.

—No es tan complicado, según tú –sonrió y negó.

—No hay nada, es sólo que estás tan acostumbrado a andar por la vida fingiendo que el amor jamás va a golpearte James, por eso lo encuentras desastroso.

—Es una Muggle –contestó.


	3. Nunca Aconsejes

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

Hola, bueno... Aquí paso a dejar nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviews, por todo, gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Nunca aconsejes cuando no sabes el contexto.**

—Una muggle –contestó seria Lily.

—Sí, no es nada malo –repitió las palabras de su tía Hermione –pero es de la clase de chicas muggles…

—James ¿ella siente lo mismo por ti?

—No lo sé, hemos salido un par de veces, solamente.

—Ya, y te sientes tan tonto e irracional, sin duda son las hormonas ¿Por qué no te acuestas con ella?

—Porque ya lo hice –admitió –y me empeoró las cosas –se rascó la cabeza –por eso.

—Creo que estás más que encaminado al amor de lo que piensas, James.

—Eso no me preocupa, mucho menos me asusta, me detiene el hecho de que sea muggle ¿sabes?

—Tú eres mestizo, tu padre es mestizo –bufó –y mi madre no se detuvo por eso, eres un…

—Pero mi padre sabía las cosas sobre el mundo donde mamá vivía, Lils, jamás tuvo que instruirlo ¿Cuántas veces las cosas entre magos y muggles salen realmente mal? No quiero eso, sin duda no quiero arruinar la vida de una chica como ella y luego hacer que el ministerio le haga un _Obliviete_ no quiero eso, Lils.

—James –musitó Lily sorprendida –realmente estás interesado en ella.

—Por primera vez estoy pensando en las consecuencias, Lily, vine con _Ted_ a hablar de eso, pero no me he animado, y digamos que él medio adivinó algo en su chantaje –se encogió de hombros –esto va más allá de mi experiencia, Lily, y sé que tengo que tomar una decisión, pero realmente estoy asustado.

—Y por lo que veo no piensas decirle a nuestros padres ¿cierto?

—Primero quiero saber lo que voy a hacer, no pienso dar un paso en falso y hacer que todo detrás de mí se desmorone, no voy a arruinar las cosas por actuar por hormonas y no por la cabeza, creo que mis padres no lo merecen ¿no lo crees? Además, es algo que sin duda les incumbe, soy su hijo, y sí, bien, es mi vida, no la de ellos, pero…

—Chicos, sé quién es su padre, pero Lily tiene que entrar al colegio ya –los dos sonrieron ante la voz de su tío Neville.

—Hola, tío Neville –sonrió James –se nos pasó un poco el tiempo, ya lo sé, estoy haciéndola romper las reglas pero… ¿podríamos hablar un poco más?

—Lo siento, James –se encogió de hombros –reglas son reglas.

—Cierto –sonrió apenado –vendré mañana, más temprano y terminaremos ésta conversación.

—James –Lily lo detuvo –sé que no soy la persona adecuada para decirte lo siguiente pero, a veces ser impulsivo en las cosas respecto al amor te hacen vivir los mejores momentos de la vida ¿Qué importa lo demás? La vida está llena de decisiones difíciles de tomar, y si lo piensas mucho. La felicidad puede escaparse de tu vida. Sé impulsivo, ve con esa chica y dile que la amas –abrazó a su hermano y caminó al castillo junto a su tío Neville.

Lily se recostó en su cama, las palabras de James no la iban a dejar dormir, lo sabía muy bien, no sabía si Teddy y James habían hablado de eso o realmente ese secreto con la fecha específica de un año, se debía a la relación que ellos mantenían o podía ser a otra cosa.

Se levantó despacio, bajó un rato a la sala común y caminó de un lado a otro, tenía que preguntarle a James que era de lo que hablaba, o ir directamente con Teddy y preguntarle si había decidido ser honesto con su mejor amigo, después de todo, había sido decisión de Ted que Lily no le dijera a James que salían, había pocas cosas que _ambos_ le ocultaban a James. Su relación. Era _esas pocas cosas._

Le costó un poco dormir, pero al final, se quedó acurrucada sobre el sofá, despertó cuando el murmullo de muchas personas la hizo despertar, todo mundo estaba alistando sus cosas para su primera clase.

Se duchó tan rápido como pudo, se colocó el uniforme y tomó sus cosas, no era muy normal en ella llegar tarde, y menos cuando su primera clase era _transformaciones._

Abrió la puerta un poco agitada, todos se giraron hasta ella, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, observó en el lugar y encontró la mirada seria de Teddy. Él no era ni un poco indulgente con ella, a pesar de ser el ahijado de su padre y el novio de ella.

—Srta. Potter –habló en tono serio –considero una falta de respeto su impuntualidad.

—Sí, bueno, me quedé dormida –se encogió de hombros.

—Tome asiento antes de que le quite puntos a su casa –dirigió su vista hasta el pergamino en sus manos.

Lily tomó asiento, sacó sus cosas mientras se mordía el interior de su mejilla para evitar sonreír, o ir hasta él y besarle frente a toda la clase, le encantaba cuando se comportaba como el enérgico profesor. McGonagall le había dado una charla de como tenía que ser enérgico con los hijos de Harry, Ronald y… todos los Weasley en general, y más si su sangre se había mezclado con la de un Potter, pero que tenía que tener más cuidado con ella, con Lily, porque jamás había podido negarle nada. Hasta después de esa charla.

—Profesor Lupin –interrumpió McGonagall –haciendo que todos voltearan.

— ¿Sí, profesora McGonagall? –levantó la vista de su pergamino.

—Necesito que le permita a la señorita Potter salir de su clase.

—Por supuesto, Potter, ve con la profesora…

—En realidad necesito que _ambos_ vengan conmigo a la dirección.

 _Teddy_ observó a Lily un segundo ¿para qué los necesitarían a ambos en la dirección? A menos que James hubiese sido tan idiota como para realmente delatarlos.

—En seguida –musitó Teddy –sigan con su trabajo –ordenó a sus alumnos –Trisha, estás a cargo.

—Sí, profesor Lupin –sonrió.

Siguieron a la profesora, Teddy iba junto a ella charlando de forma más tranquila posible, lo más seguro es que fuera a correrlo y a ella expulsarla.

Lily chocó con Teddy cuando éste se detuvo en seco, haciéndola gruñir y empujarlo un poco enfadada, lo pasó para quedarse completamente petrificada al ver a sus padres ahí.

—Mamá, papá –murmuró completamente incrédula.

—Hola cariño –sonrió su madre.

—Hola Teddy –comentó Harry en tono serio, con los brazos cruzados.

—P-Padrino –sonrió Teddy y observó a la pelirroja junto a él –Ginny ¿ocurre algo?

—Temo que vinimos a preguntárselos a ustedes dos –admitió Harry –quiero saberlo de ustedes, antes de que comience a interrogarlos.

—Claro, pero… si somos culpables de algo… ¿no deberían leernos los cargos primero? –sonrió Lily.

—Esto es serio, Lily –la reprendió su madre –así que comiencen a hablar o haré que tu padre haga uso de algo que no deba.

—Mamá –chilló Lily –no sabemos de qué están hablando.

—Sabemos que tu hermano vino al colegio y estuvo en tu apartamento –señaló a Teddy –y necesito saber que les dijo.

—Bueno, hablamos de casi nada –se encogió de hombros Teddy –sólo de los viejos tiempos, después dijo que iría a buscar a Lily y…

— ¿Por qué lo están buscando? –interrogó preocupada.

—Porque nos envió una lechuza por la mañana –contestó Harry.

—Sí ¿diciendo qué? –Lily observó a sus padres.

—Léela por ti misma.

—Es increíble, pensé que James no sabía escribir –sonrió Teddy y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _Queridos papá y mamá:_

 _Hoy fui a ver a Teddy y a Lily, y de cierta forma, han ayudado al inmenso debate emocional e interno que he llevado conmigo desde un par de semanas después de que fuera a Egipto a ayudar a mi tío Bill en lo que decidía si entrar o no a la academia de Aurores._

 _He decidido que no lo haré, me quedaré en éste lugar, mi lechuza no volverá con su respuesta y espero que sea tan leal que no los guíe hasta donde estoy, he decidido que como esto les importa, se los comunicaré, en lugar de simplemente desaparecer sin decir nada. Voy a mudarme si es necesario no sólo de Inglaterra, sino también de Egipto y me iré del continente de ser necesario. Soy mayor de edad. Puedo hacerlo y decidí hacerlo. Encontré a una persona por la cual he decidido dejar todo atrás, sé que es un poco injusto dejarles incluso a ustedes de lado y a toda la familia, pero no creo que ser honesto con ella sobre lo que oculto sea la solución._

 _Sé que no soy el único que cree que vivir bajo la sombra y el peso constante de ser un Potter está acabando con el poco sentido común que pudimos heredar de ambos lados. No sé qué tan bien lo lleven mis hermanos, pero sin duda, yo. Estoy por terminar en Azkaban un día de éstos._

 _Sé que no ha sido decisión de ustedes crear esta expectativa y que todo mundo espere que cada uno de nosotros derrotemos a un mago tenebroso al año de nacidos, pero no puedo, necesito un poco de tiempo, de espacio, y por eso mismo decidí ir con el tío Bill. Porque ir con el tío Charlie era muy peligroso._

 _Agradecí que respetaran mi decisión, así como espero que ahora mismo, estén respetando mi actual decisión, en Egipto, encontré a una persona que realmente le importa una rana de chocolate si soy hijo del gran Harry Potter y de la ex jugadora Ginevra Potter ¡Y es realmente fantástico! Porque puedo ser lo suficiente idiota sin que eso me traiga comparación alguna con sus actos de juventud. He disfrutado de ese pequeño espacio de libertad, he podido respirar libremente y ser yo, James Sirius Potter, el chico que sólo tiene un nombre un poco extraño, sin ser relacionado con el salvador. Sin ser asediado por la fama de mis padres._

 _Ella sin duda es genial, me ha dejado ser yo mismo, James Sirius Potter. El que puede hacer bromas tontas y hacerla enojar por pequeños detalles, estoy autorizado para olvidar fechas sin que se arme un caos por ello, ella realmente me hace feliz, y espero que mi felicidad sea suficiente para que cause la suya._

 _Sé lo mucho que ambos han sacrificado por mis hermanos y por mí, y no estoy tratando para nada de ser injusto, pero me dijeron que debería seguir siendo así de impulsivo, y no quiero, realmente no quiero despertarme una mañana y sentirme indigno de todo, por dejarla ir, por quedarme en el mundo que conozco, de ustedes aprendí que no tenía que temer al cambio. Me lo dijeron cuando Albus venía en camino, y se lo dijeron a él cuando Lily venía en camino._

 _Ustedes tampoco teman al cambio ahora, porque de todos modos. No cambiaría las cosas._

 _Voy a irme con ella, no me estoy fugando. De acuerdo, tal vez sí. Pero si me quieren como todos estos años han dicho. No van a buscarme, intentaré. Realmente intentaré enviar de manera discreta cartas, y espero que me perdonen por no arrastrarlos a mi nuevo mundo. Pero. Es momento de que sea yo. Quien busque sus propias batallas y diseñe una nueva familia._

 _Con amor._

 _James Sirius Potter._


	4. Pausar es igual que poner Fin

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Primero que nada, perdón por no actualizar el Martes cuando había dicho que actualizaría ese día, pero... por asuntos de trabajo, apenas puedo actualizar hoy. Mil disculpas en serio, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Pausar es igual que poner Fin.**

Habían llegado las vacaciones, no era el mejor momento de todos, Lily había estado tan distraída no sólo con él, sino en general desde que James se había ido, todos se habían molestado por un lado con él, pero Lily no, le había pesado más de la cuenta, era su hermano favorito, sí, pero algo había de eso.

La observó un instante, estaba sentada frente a la puerta de Hagrid, observando en dirección al bosque prohibido.

—Lils ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, muy bien –sonrió – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te he estado buscando, eso es todo.

—Profesor Lupin –se burló –no ha podido esperar las vacaciones para vernos.

—En realidad, es referente a eso, Lily.

—Oh –lo observó atenta.

—Voy a pasar las vacaciones con unos amigos.

— ¿Y cuándo decidiste eso? –lo interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—Recibí una carta de ellos la noche antes de que James viniera…

— ¿Cuándo lo decidiste, Teddy? –interrogó más enérgica esta vez.

—Después de que charle con tu hermano en mi despacho.

— ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo cuando lo decidiste? -se puso de pie.

—Iba a decírtelo, pero tus padres nos dijeron que James se había ido, y has estado distraída… no creí que… fuera a molestarte tanto, Lily, te amo.

—James me dijo que le confesaste un secreto que habías estado ocultándole por un año ¿cierto? ¿Ese pequeño secreto fue nuestra relación?

—James llegó en la madrugada, mientras estábamos dormidos, se enteró de nuestra relación porque nos encontró desnudos en mi cama, cuando se suponía que tendrías que estar dormida en la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Pensé que él te lo había dicho, no puede guardar un secreto así.

—Debiste decírmelo tú, Teddy, salgo contigo, no con James, él no tenía que decirme nada, tenías que haberlo dicho tú, pero no, no lo dijiste.

—Está bien, lo siento, debí decirlo, estás siendo un poco dramática, Lily, sólo son unas vacaciones, regresaré un día antes.

—Sí, estoy siendo dramática, tienes razón, sólo serán las vacaciones.

— ¿A dónde vas? –interrogó cuando Lily comenzó a alejarse.

—Al castillo, a buscar a Lyssander y a Lorcan, despedirme de ellos ¿es algo malo?

—No.

—Por cierto –se detuvo y volvió hasta él –también debiste decirme que tu plan para solucionar que James no le dijera a mis padres era dejarme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—James me lo dijo, envió una lechuza, si esa es la razón por la cual decidiste irte con tus amigos en lugar de venir a casa _como cada año desde que tienes trece_ Teddy, debiste decírmelo.

—Esa es la razón por la cual estoy yendo con ellos, en lugar de a tu casa, con la familia que tanto adoro, Lils, porque creo que tenemos que dejar esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _esto?_ –la observó seria.

—Lo que se supone que tenemos, Lily, eso es lo que tenemos… que dejar en pausa un tiempo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos siendo honestos, _sin importar sentimientos y si hieres sentimientos,_ lo seré contigo, espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones con tus amigos Teddy, y espero que realmente aproveches las cosas con Victorie allá, porque no quiero dejar las cosas pausadas entre nosotros. Sé que aún no tengo diecisiete, pero también sé lo que quiero en mi vida, y si tú no estás seguro que me quieres de la misma manera en la que yo, está bien, y agradezco que me lo digas ahora, gracias por no hacerme perder más el tiempo, creyendo en algo que no va a suceder.

—Y vas a irte con Scorpius ¿no es así? –bufó enfurecido el metamorfomago.

—No sé porque clase de mujer me tomas, Teddy, fuiste tú quien me besó esa vez, no yo, y terminé con él cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, porque me sentía de la misma forma contigo.

— _Te sentías de la misma forma._

—Yo no soy la que hace planes aparte, no confundas.

—Son sólo las malditas vacaciones, Lily –reprochó.

—No me importa que sean las vacaciones, no me importa de la manera que crees, jamás sentí celos de Victorie porque estaba segura de que a quien amabas era a mí, me molesta que no me lo dijeras, que quieras poner en pausa las cosas, me alegra que decidas pasar tiempo con tus amigos –suspiró –y no me molesta que pases las vacaciones con ellos –le sonrió y un segundo después esa bonita sonrisa de desvaneció tan rápido como surgió –la razón que te impulsó a ir con ellos es la que me molesta, hubieses sido honesto, sólo eso, me hubieses dicho en mi cara que no quieres nada más conmigo, porque pausar las cosas es eso, poner un fin y mentirme en la cara, eso es lo que me molesta, que quieres pausar las cosas, irte con tus amigos, vivir la vida y esperes que siga aquí, deteniendo mi vida por ti, Teddy.

Lily se alejó enfadada, no le molestaba que Teddy quisiera ir con sus amigos, ni siquiera porque Victorie estaría ahí, y todos sabían que ella seguía insistiendo en la relación que nunca se dio. Le enfadaba el hecho que le ocultara, que lo usara como trampa para terminarla, le gustaban las cosas directas, debió decirle, simple, que no la quería más de aquella forma, que quería terminar.

Observó al pelirrojo que sobresalía, Hugo se parecía mucho a su padre, era alto, de ojos azules, y un gran jugador de Quidditch, salvo que había heredado la determinación de su madre, y la popularidad de sus tíos Fred y George, era guapo, popular y estaba en una condición de miedo.

—Alto ahí, Potter –se burló Hugo cuando iba a pasarlo.

—Hola, Hugo ¿Qué tal todo?

—Lo mismo pregunto, desde lo de James, has estado siendo todo, menos Lily, eso me preocupa –rodeó el cuello de Lily con su pesado brazo.

—Hugo… ¿podemos hablar en otro sitio menos concurrido?

—Claro.

Caminaron directo a la sala de menesteres, Hugo frunció el ceño al ver el lugar un poco siniestro.

—Hablé con James la noche antes de que se fuera, fue mi culpa que se fuera, no puedo con eso y además, terminé con… -se detuvo, sólo los gemelos Scamander sabían de su relación con Teddy –jura por tu madre que no dirás nada de lo que hablemos aquí, Hugo Weasley.

—Juro por mi madre, Lils.

—Estaba saliendo con Teddy –los ojos de Hugo se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Teddy? ¿Nuestro Teddy? ¿Teddy Lupin? ¿Nuestro profesor de transformaciones?

—Sí, Hugo, ese Teddy.

— ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, Lily! ¿Cómo pasó eso?

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio, los veía todo el tiempo y no se notó nunca que las cosas hubiesen cambiado entre ustedes dos.

—Teddy me besó, claro, estábamos debajo del muérdago, en Navidad…

—Por eso terminaste con Scorpius ¿cierto?

—Cierto –admitió –Teddy me gusta desde que cumplí los trece.

—No me digas que…

— ¡Por Merlín, Hugo! ¡Claro que no! Fue hace un año.

— ¿Qué tan lejos has ido con él?

—Tal lejos como con Scorpius –se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

— ¡Te acostaste con Teddy! –Explotó, sus ojos azules brillaron en cólera pura –Lily…

—No te pusiste así de histérico cuando te dije que lo hice con Scorpius, Hugo –reprochó.

—Scorpius es dos años mayor que tú, Lily ¿cuantos años es mayor Teddy, treinta? –frunció el ceño.

—Diez –corrigió molesta –y es muy distinto, a Teddy lo amo.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste? –interrogó lógicamente Hugo.

—Porque él quiere poner pausa a esto, James me lo dijo, ellos lo discutieron la tarde antes de que James se fuera… y es mi culpa que James se fuera, me dijo que se enamoró de una chica muggle, le dije que fuera tras ella… yo no sabía que decidiría dejar atrás nuestro mundo, que se iría y sería capaz de actuar como un muggle.

—Lily… vas a lanzarme un maleficio, lo sé, pero creo que Teddy tiene razón, deberías esperar a terminar el colegio y retomar su relación.

— ¿Y si lo pierdo?

—Dejarlo es darle libertad…

—Hugo, darle tiempo también.

—No le estás dando tiempo a él, él te está dando tiempo a ti, Lils, para que salgas del colegio, además, tus papás ya tienen suficiente con que tu hermano James se fugara con su novia muggle.

—Hablaré con él después de las vacaciones.

—Sería lo mejor –sonrió Hugo –ahora vamos a comer algo antes de tomar el tren a casa.

La mirada de Teddy era pesada, pero siguió evitando mirarlo, y evitó quedarse sola, todo el trayecto al tren estuvo con Hugo, Lyssander y Lorcan, que no la dejaron sola después de que les informara que Teddy dejaría de darles puntos ya que había terminado con Lily.

—Estaremos con tío Bill –comentó Hugo cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza –playa, sol, buenas vacaciones antes de volver y perder la maldita cabeza con los EXTASIS.

—Y Lily tenía que hacer que el único profesor decente que teníamos haga de nuestro EXTASIS algo peor que aliento de dragón por las mañanas –negó Lorcan.

—Tendré la peor nota, si los deja tranquilos.

—No Lils, no nos deja tranquilos, para nada tranquilos –murmuró Hugo.

—Ya sé a qué clase dedicarle más tiempo –se burló Lyssander.

—Son unos exagerados, Teddy sería incapaz de tomar represalias, al menos con ustedes.

—Hola chicos –entró Teddy al vagón, todos se miraron.

—Hola, Teddy –saludó Hugo.

—Pensamos que te irías a tu casa a hacer maletas.

—Ese era el plan, pero Victorie me dijo que pasara por ella, para irnos juntos, y… quise unirme a mis alumnos.

— ¿A dónde irán tú y Victorie? ¿Es que comenzaron un romance? –preguntó Hugo, después de todo, se suponía que no sabía nada de la relación de Lily y Teddy.

—Sí, vamos a casarnos en tres meses, está embarazada, seremos padres –soltó Teddy –es chiste –aclaró cuando Lily observó por la ventana.

—Lo creí, por un momento –admitió Lorcan.

—Eres muy ingenuo entonces –murmuró Teddy al ver que la expresión de Lily no había cambiado.

— ¿Soy la única que tiene hambre? Iré a buscar a la señora del carrito –Lily salió del vagón, la broma de Teddy había sonado tan real, que resultó ser bastante cruel para ella.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, el único que suspiró fue Hugo, que bajó los brazos y se apretó las rodillas.

—Para ser un adulto, y un profesor, eres un idiota, Teddy –le reprendió –ya había solucionado las cosas para ti, estaba tranquila, y mira, vienes a derrumbar mi trabajo –gruñó –quiero mi buena nota en el EXTASIS.


	5. Me gustas con todo ese drama

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Un martes más, un capítulo más, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Me gustas con todo ese drama.**

Se detuvo frente a un vagón lleno de chicas de quinto año, la mayoría en Hogwarts quería hablarle, por la fama de su padre y porque creían que ser amiga de un Potter, Weasley les haría de buena reputación, pero por alguna extraña razón, todos se habían refugiado en su propia familia, o con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, se sentían felices, eran unidos y no creían que fuera necesario agregar a más personas al grupo.

Entró y se sentó junto a la ventana, estaba casi desocupado, había tres chicas ahí, y sabía que con la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, no le dirigirían la palabra, a pesar de querer llamar la atención.

—Hola chicas –escuchó la voz de Hugo.

—Hola –sonrieron las tres en un suspiro enamorado.

—Lils –la llamó –no creo que la señora del carrito esté por aquí, lo digo porque pasó a nuestro vagón un minuto después de que saliste.

—Busqué un lugar más tranquilo, Hugo.

—Dudo. Sin ofender –observó a las chicas –que sea un lugar tranquilo, ven, vamos –la tomó de la mano y la levantó.

—No quiero verlo –gruñó enfadada.

—Ya no está, salió detrás de ti en cuanto la señora nos preguntó si queríamos algo.

—Es en serio, Hugo…

—Serás mayor en unos meses y sigues siendo una chiquilla, sé una chica normal, Lily, por primera vez en tu vida.

—Bien, seré una chica normal.

Teddy la observó cuando Hugo la bajó de su hombro, se sentó entre los gemelos que eran los que iban en el lado que a ella le gustaba viajar.

—Las vacaciones serán geniales –sonrió Lyssander –porque… bueno. Papá nos dejará leer sus pergaminos de trabajos terminados, un montón de criaturas mágicas sobre las cuales aprender.

—Hagrid sería su padrino perfecto –comentó Lily sonriendo.

—Creo que hubiese sido una buena opción –admitieron los gemelos –podríamos ir con él al bosque prohibido, ayudarle a cuidar a sus criaturas.

—O deberían ir con mi tío Charlie, a Rumania –sonrió –estudia dragones ¿saben?

—Lils ¿Quién no sabe que tu tío Charlie estudia a los dragones? –se burlaron.

—En la colonia en la que está, vive Norberta –se burló –la dragona de Hagrid, podrían cuidar a esa criatura mágica, sin duda, la que más ama Hagrid.

—Eres despiadada, Norberta nos comería en un segundo –se quejó Lorcan.

—Sólo era un pequeño comentario –se encogió de hombros divertida.

—Lo sé –admitió Lyssander –pero serán las próximas vacaciones.

—Las próximas vacaciones serían nuestras, Lyssander –se quejó Lily –las próximas vacaciones serán las últimas y… quedamos que iríamos sólo los cuatro.

—Podemos ir a ver a Norberta los cuatro.

—Norberta estará ahí, pueden decirle a mi tío que los deje ir cualquier día después de que salgan de Hogwarts, por él no habrá problema.

—Sólo era un chiste, Lils –Lyssander rodeo su cuello –iremos de vacaciones los cuatro.

—Más les vale, chicos, serán nuestras últimas vacaciones como estudiantes.

—Deberíamos estar buscando fragmentos de algún mago tenebroso en lugar de estar aquí –se burló Hugo.

—Estaba pensando en un partido de Quidditch –sonrió Lily –un partido en la playa o sobre el océano, sería genial, el primero que caiga al agua, pierde.

—No estará James para ayudarte a ganar, Lils –le recordó Hugo con una sonrisa.

—No lo necesito –dijo ofendida –sólo dime ¿quién irá a pasar vacaciones con el tío Bill?

—Louis, Dominique, Fred, Rose, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Albus y… si no malinterpreté la lechuza de Rose… Scorpius se unirá a nosotros junto con sus amigos Nott y Zabini –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Scorpius va a unirse? –Interrogó Lyssander –creí que desde que Lily lo dejó, se negaba a reunirse con ustedes.

—Tal vez quiere saber si tiene nueva oportunidad –argumentó Teddy enfadado.

—Hugo… Scorpius no estaba en Inglaterra, él dijo que estaría ayudando a su padre en algunos asuntos familiares, que su abuelo estaba enfermo y que su padre tomaría su lugar y Scorpius el de su padre, por eso no ha podido unirse a nosotros –observó a Lyssander –no porque terminara con él.

— ¿Te has estado escribiendo con él? –interrogó Hugo.

—Sí, excepto en época de exámenes, es un poco complicado contestar todas las lechuzas –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues vendrá estas vacaciones –se encogió de hombros el chico.

— ¿Rose sigue enamorada de él? –interrogó en un susurro.

—Creo que sí –admitió el pelirrojo sin darle importancia –pero él sigue con la vista al frente, viendo a otra pelirroja, y no notando a la que está junto a él.

—Sólo espero que no voltee a otro lado y te vea a ti, Hugo –bromeó Lorcan.

—No lo culparía –se burló –Lily es hermosa y bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Soy todo un galán.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Lily ignoró a Teddy, y él ignoró los comentarios de Hugo respecto a Lily y Scorpius.

—Por fin llegamos –sonrió Lorcan y se levantó.

—Veamos si mis padres vinieron o tendré que unirme a mis tíos –sonrió Lily y siguió a los gemelos.

—Hugo –lo detuvo Teddy –espera un minuto, quiero hablar contigo.

—Ahorita los alcanzo, dile a mi mamá que me quedé con Teddy, que no se preocupe, que a mí no me besuqueará.

—Hugo, por favor –pidió Lily.

—En seguida vamos, Lily –asintió el metamorfomago.

—Bien –frunció los labios y se alejó.

Teddy observó alejarse a la pelirroja y un segundo después cerró la puerta del vagón, y encaró a Hugo Weasley, que hasta ese día en la mañana, había sido bastante amigable con él, nada comparado con ese momento.

—Lily te dijo sobre nuestra relación ¿cierto?

—No, Lily me dijo sobre la relación que terminaste –se cruzó de brazos de forma defensiva.

—James…

—No me importa lo que James te dijera, Teddy, Lily es mi prima favorita, mi mejor amiga, y aunque fingí estar de acuerdo en sus decisiones no lo estoy, me agradas, o hasta hace unas horas me agradabas –admitió –eres demasiado mayor para ella, has estado alimentando una esperanza en mi prima Victorie por años, mientras te acuestas con mi otra prima ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

—Yo no he estado alimentando el amor de Victorie, intenté salir con ella y para nadie es un secreto, pero las cosas no funcionaron…

—Pues sigo creyendo que Victorie es la mejor opción para ti, así como Scorpius lo es para Lily.

—Ella no lo ama –contestó.

—Un tiempo lo hizo –se encogió de hombros –de no hacerlo ¿Por qué fue el primer chico con el que se acostó?

— ¿Qué? –interrogó incrédulo.

—Pensaste que fuiste el primero y único ¿no? Bueno, pues Scor se te adelantó.

—Sabía que había estado con alguien antes, pero ella negó que fue Scorpius Malfoy –Hugo le sonrió divertido –sí, ya lo vi, fui un estúpido.

—Tú lo dijiste, yo no –abrió la puerta del vagón –si la dejaste fue porque estabas de acuerdo en lo que fuera que James te dijo, y que sabes muy bien lo que yo pienso, es lo que pensará toda la familia ¿verdad? Creo que deberías correr antes de que tu propio padrino te mate –sujetó el hombro de Teddy –Lily es mucho, para alguien como tú, Edward Lupin –negó y se alejó.

Hugo y Teddy se acercaron a los Weasley, como bien lo había dicho Lily, sus padres habían estado ocupados discutiendo que hacer respecto a su hijo perdido, si bien respetaban su decisión de irse y dejar todo atrás, por lo menos querían saber y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él de una forma directa, y no en carta.

—Estás muy serio, Teddy –comentó Ronald Weasley.

—Tengo un poco de trabajo, Ron –sonrió –es sólo eso, además las vacaciones con amigos son…

—Comprendemos que eres responsable, Teddy, pero deberías distraerte un poco, la profesora McGonagall no te correrá porque te diviertas en unas vacaciones, además… no tendrás que lidiar con algún Weasley o Potter en por lo menos once años –se burló Hermione.

—Ese es el lado positivo, sin duda –admitió divertido.

— ¿Dónde está mi tío Harry y la tía Ginny? –interrogó Hugo.

—En casa, siguen discutiendo con Bill sobre las acciones de James.

—Deberían dejarlo –se cruzó de brazos Lily –considero que lo único malo que hizo James fue irse de ese modo, pero admiro que al menos él, fuese capaz de luchar por la mujer a la que ama.

—Cree que la ama –corrigió Hugo –mantener algo oculto por un largo periodo de tiempo hace que se pudra y apeste, Lils, no que se haga más fuerte… si lo ocultas de la luz… es porque lo que haces no es del todo bueno.

—Hugo tiene razón –admitió Hermione –puedes vivir engañada mucho tiempo, pero… al final surge –observó a su esposo que le sonrió.

—Deberíamos irnos ya –habló Teddy.

—Sí, sí, a eso vamos.

Llegaron a la casa de Bill y Fleur en segundos, todos fueron adentro a saludar, menos Lily y Ted, que se quedaron ahí, observándose uno al otro.

—Voy a entrar sólo por Victorie y me iré, pero quiero que hablemos antes de que me vaya, Lils –pidió.

—Creí que habías dicho todo en el colegio o, y en el vagón.

—Era sólo una broma.

—Lo sé, soy dramática ¿no es ese siempre el problema en nuestra relación? Que soy una dramática que no soporto bien las bromas.

—Me gustas con todo ese drama –admitió.

—Bueno, ya va disminuyendo tu amor ¿no? –Sonrió –es mejor que vayas por Victorie y se marchen, sus amigos se preocuparán por nada.

—Tenías razón en Hogwarts –la detuvo –lo mejor para todos, para ti, para mí y para todos, en general, es que terminemos definitivamente, Lily, lo pensé y ahora también soy yo quien quiere terminar definitivamente.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, aprovecha las vacaciones con Scorpius, no sería la primera vez ¿no esa sí? –Se burló –que no será la primera vez que disfrute yo mis vacaciones con Victorie.

—Hugo te lo dijo –musitó.

—Tal parece que tenemos que enterarnos de los secretos por terceras personas ¿no Lily? Fuiste una pasajera, solamente.

— ¡Lily! –chilló Victorie cuando Lily abofeteó a Teddy.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –es mejor que vaya a ver a mis padres.

—Vamos Teddy –murmuró enfadada Victorie.

Los tres entraron juntos, todos estaban en el comedor, hablando alegremente, sólo faltaba James.


	6. Cobarde

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Hola, Bueno, primero, una disculpa por no publicar desde hace ¿Dos semanas? No recuerdo, no tengo excusa, bueno, en realidad sí, dos, una, mi trabajo me demandaba mucho, así que eso me evitó subir capítulo... y otro... bueno, me faltaba un poco para terminar el capítulo, ya lo sé, es extraño porque los capítulos no son precisamente largos, de todos modos, les pido una disculpa y espero que sigan leyendo, no falta mucho para el final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: Cobarde.**

La mirada de Teddy se topó inmediatamente con la de Scorpius, aunque éste último, sólo ubicó a la pelirroja que recién entraba, ella ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la vista en el lugar vació en el que se suponía iría James.

—Hola –saludó Harry.

—Hola, padrino –saludó Teddy en un tono tan casual.

—Supongo que ustedes mientras más pronto se vayan mejor ¿no es así? –sonrió Ginny observando a su sobrina y a Teddy.

—Así es –Victorie se colgó del brazo del metamorfomago.

—Nos veremos aquí un día antes ¿cierto? –corroboró Ron.

—Así es –admitió Teddy.

—De acuerdo, que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones –sonrió Fleur.

—Nos veremos después –se despidieron y se alejaron para usar la red flu.

Lily subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto que compartiría con Rose, que era el de Dominique, se sentó en la cama y observó las imágenes en movimiento de toda la familia, se detuvo en una en específico, en la que aparecía sólo James y Dom.

—Creo que lo extrañas mucho ¿no? –Lily le sonrió a Albus.

—Un poco –admitió –sé que estás molesto con él…

—Lo estaba, al inicio lo estaba ¿Qué idiota hace algo así? –Gruñó –pero es James, eso responde automáticamente mi pregunta, creo que es el único lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer algo así ¿no lo crees, Lils?

—Sí, James siempre ha sido así, valiente y capaz de perseguir sus sueños.

—Afectando a todos a su paso, no lo critico, posiblemente hubiese hecho algo así de estar en su lugar, pero mamá ha estado tan ausente, y ahora que te veo, sé que no es la única ¿cierto?

—Son los EXTASIS –mintió –es todo y nada a la vez, Albus, la carta de James es tan cierta, esa maldita presión de superar las expectativas de nuestros padres…

—Aprendes a sobrevivir, Lily, es sólo cuestión de que dejes de darle tanta importancia a lo que personas que no conoces quieran ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Irme con James –admitió –creo que así como van las cosas, preferiría actuar como una muggle.

— ¿Es por lo de Scor? –interrogó.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Scor en todo? –observó a su hermano.

—Lily, no tengo la menor idea de porque razón lo dejaste, un día estabas muy enamorada de él y al siguiente le dijiste que lo mejor era terminar, Rose ha estado enamorada de él desde antes de que se hablaran, lo sabes, heriste a Rose cuando aceptaste salir con él, y después lo dejaste, es como… si sólo salieras con él por hacerle ver que Scor jamás se fijaría en ella, así lo dejaras.

—Jamás fue mi intención eso, Albus ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, pero Scor está aquí porque quiere recuperarte, y si no lo hace, puede salir con ella como despecho.

—Hablaré con Scor, lo prometo –sonrió.

—Gracias –besó la frente de su hermana y salió.

Lily se arregló y salió en busca de la persona que mejor consejo le daría, tal vez no debería hacerlo, ya la había traicionado, pero era el único que pudiese ayudarla.

—Hola Lils –sonrió Hugo y después se quejó cuando ella lo golpeó.

—Juraste por tu madre que no dirías nada sobre lo que pasó entre Scorpius y yo, Hugo ¿Por qué dementores se lo dijiste a Teddy? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque es un idiota, por eso –se encogió de hombros –además, se lo dije a él, te lo digo a ti, él con Victorie, tú con Scorpius –se encogió de hombros –así tienen que ser las cosas.

—Rose está enamorada de Scorpius ¿quieres que sufra tu propia hermana? –lo interrogó.

—Mi hermana es una tonta necia, simple y sencillo, no es culpa de nadie que Scorpius no sienta nada por ella, si sigue ahí, es por necia y masoquista, simple, igual tú con Teddy, lo suyo jamás será.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Hugo? –él volteó a verla.

—Lils ¿no es obvio que Teddy sólo está jugando? James fue capaz de escapar, ir tras la chica que ama o cree amar ¿Qué ha hecho Teddy? Acostarse contigo por un año entero y huir cuando James se enteró, dejarte y evaporar todos los recuerdos porque prefiere ser un maldito cobarde ¿no es así? ¿Crees que un hombre así te conviene, Lils? Es diez años mayor que tú, y aun así, no es capaz de afrontar sus propias responsabilidades ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubieses terminado embarazada? Huir de sus problemas es lo único que puede, y sabe hacer. Deberías volver con Scor y dejar que el mundo ruede –se encogió de hombros –pero no puedo decidir por ti –acarició su mejilla y besó su frente, acto seguido, se montó en la escoba y voló hacia donde Albus, Fred y Louis estaban.

 _Teddy_ observó a todos, estaban riendo y aunque él sonriera y fingiera estar divirtiéndose, no lo estaba, prefería estar en la casa de Bill Weasley, viendo a Lily jugar Quidditch con todos los demás, muy en el fondo, sentía celos de Scorpius Malfoy, no porque hubiese sido el primer chico en estar con ella, sino porque tenía mayor posibilidades con ella, era sólo dos años mayor, amigo de su hermano, y técnicamente, a pesar de la rivalidad entre el Sr. Malfoy y Harry, esa relación fue un tanto permitida, con ciertos recelos que con los dos años de relación se evaporaron.

—Estás completamente distraído –dijo Shon.

—Lo siento, estoy pensando en el trabajo, los EXTASIS y…

—Creí que ya habías terminado el colegio –se burló.

—Sí, pero aun soy profesor –sonrió.

—Deberías pedir un tiempo de licencia ¿no lo crees? –observó a Victorie, que bailaba de forma seductora frente a ellos.

—No me interesa Victorie, Shon –soltó incómodo.

—En el colegio lo único que hacías era suspirar por ella ¿ahora me dices que no te importa?

—He estado saliendo con alguien por este año –admitió –y ella… realmente me tiene loco, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.

—Vaya, y Vic que vino hasta acá para recuperarte.

—En realidad, creo que nunca me tuvo, así que no sé porque recuperarme –se burló un poco.

—Dime ¿Quién es esa chica?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Juramento inquebrantable –ofreció su mano.

—Es una estudiante –confesó –de último año.

—Estás a meses de terminar el colegio, Ted, las cosas pueden funcionar después de eso ¿cuál es el problema? Haces complicadas las cosas.

—Es Lily, Shon –suspiró –es Lily Luna Potter.

Vio la expresión de su amigo, y comprendió que realmente había jodido muchas cosas, la única familia estable, por decirlo de alguna forma, que tenía, Harry no iba a perdonarle que se hubiese acostado con su pequeña Lily.

—Si esa relación… -se detuvo –debiste esperar a que saliera del colegio –murmuró Shon.

—Lo sé, créeme, no eres el primero que lo dice.

—Pues ese primero tiene toda la razón.

—Terminamos, de todas formas –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué ella no había estado saliendo con el hijo de Malfoy?

—Lo dejó por mí –sonrió con suficiencia –la besé en navidad fingiendo que había muérdago sobre nosotros, tuve que decirle lo que sentía por ella porque ese beso, por Merlín, Shon, no pude contenerme desde ese momento, tuve que decirle lo que sentía por ella.

—Te has contenido muy bien todo este año ¿no lo crees? Jamás pensé que Lily te importara de esa forma, los he visto un par de veces en este año, en ningún momento lucían como un par enamorados.

—Fue sólo un error que saliéramos, terminamos, era lo mejor y lo más sano.

—Lo mejor ¿para quién? –la mirada de Shon se volvió más seria.

—Para mí –admitió Teddy –amo a Lily, pero tengo miedo de arriesgar todo lo bueno que tengo por algo que al final… no resultará, así que por mi bien, terminé con ella.

—Debiste contenerte y no besarla, en primer lugar, pensar en todo _lo bueno_ que tienes, si crees que Lily no merece todo eso, creo que arriesgaste mucho por un simple momento ¿no lo crees?

—Soy yo el que no vale la pena para alguien como ella, no lo dijo, pero… Harry es mi padrino, Shon, me quiere como a un hijo, todo eso va a cambiar en el momento en que le diga que me enamoré de su hija.

—Sí, todo cambiaría –se burló –posiblemente, cambiaría de la misma manera en la que el abuelo Weasley cambió para Harry, o que la abuela Weasley cambió para Hermione ¿no? Estás en las mismas situaciones, Teddy.

—No es la misma situación, Harry y Hermione son un año más grandes que sus pelirrojos, yo soy diez malditos años mayor que mi pelirroja.

—Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres, y sí, si yo fuese Harry, te mataría, peor todavía –gruñó enfadado.

—Sé que eso es lo que pasará –negó Teddy.

—Sí, eso pasará y te diré porque, Edward, cambiará porque Harry se dará cuenta que lo único que buscabas era acostarte con Lily, y eso sí, que jamás va a perdonártelo.

—Pero va a perdonárselo a Scorpius Malfoy ¿no? Que sólo se acostara con su hijita, él fue quien se acostó primero con ella, así que a mí…

—Es mejor que te tranquilices, Ted, porque creo que estás hablando de más, es la vida privada de Lily y sus decisiones no nos conciernen ni a mí, ni a ti, por mucho que fueras su… disque novio.

—Claro que me conciernen, Shon –alzó la voz –porque teníamos una maldita relación, y se supone que no se tienen que tener secretos…

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que le dijiste a ella que te acostaste con su prima Victorie –se encogió de hombros Shon –y que la razón por la que terminaste con Victorie es porque te acostaste con su mejor amiga, y después con su otra mejor amiga ¿cierto?

—No se lo he dicho –admitió.

—Por lo menos no te acostaste con Hugo –se burló Shon –o con los gemelos, para darle una excusa para odiarte aún más.

—Victorie no me odia –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer, una chica jamás perdona algo así Teddy, tienes que saberlo.

—Pues no me importa si me odia o no.

—Debería importarte porque… una chica despechada puede hacer muchas cosas, y creo que es mejor que mantengas en secreto tu relación y tus sentimientos por Lily, porque Victorie podría arruinarte las cosas.

—Ella es Weasley, Shon, puede que a mí me quiera aventar frente a un dragón enfurecido, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a Lily.

—Pero puede aconsejarla –se encogió de hombros.

Teddy miró fijamente a Victorie, en algún momento de su charla con Shon, ella había dejado de bailar y ahora reía alegre con una de sus amigas, siempre le había gustado pensar que Victorie era una mejor persona, y viéndola aun, no creía que fuera capaz de ir con Lily y hablarle pestes de él, además… a pesar de ser primas, no se llevaban muy bien, Vic era más cercana a Rose, de alguna forma y Dom de Lily, así había sido un tiempo, y era gracioso, porque Lily había salido tanto con el amor imposible de Rose, que era Scorpius, como con el ex novio de Victorie, o sea, él.


	7. Lily

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! No tengo vergüenza y lo sé, bueno, paso a dejarles capítulo, el penúltimo ahora sí, espero que les agrade, nos leemos en el final. Muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Lily.**

Lily observó el lugar vacío de James, las vacaciones estaban a un par de días de terminar y aun no podía creer que su hermano resultará más arrebatado que inteligente, suspiró haciendo que Scorpius dejara de charlar con Albus, no podía creer que James fuera tan valiente, no le importaba en sí lo que sus padres y todos los demás dijeran de las acciones de James, ella quería que Teddy accediera a irse con ella, por el colegio no había problema, amaba a Teddy lo suficiente como para no importarle que le quitara y rompieran su varita, se burló del rumbo que iban tomando sus pensamientos, Hugo tenía razón, Edward Lupin era demasiado cobarde como para tomar cartas en eso, él no la amaba lo suficiente.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Scorpius sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien –le sonrío.

—Deberíamos salir –sugirió Hermione –creo que merecemos ir a cenar como una gran y bonita familia.

—Que somos –sonrío Harry provocando la risa de todos, menos la de Lily.

—No se hable más –Ginny se puso de pie con una sonrisa –Nos iremos a las ocho.

Todos salieron de la cocina y Ginevra Potter usó su varita para que los trastes comenzarán a lavarse, Lily salió despacio y buscó un sitio tranquilo, se recargó en la lápida de Dobby, casi nadie iba a ese sitio, sólo las personas adecuadas, o mejor dicho, las personas que conocieron al elfo libre que estaba enterrado ahí, cuando eran pequeños, iban por curiosidad, pero con el tiempo ella fue la única que se sentía cómoda de permanecer en silencio con el elfo que salvó la vida de su padre y sus tíos.

—Lily ¿no vas a alistarte? –preguntó Dominique.

—Dom ¿tú sabes si Vic y Teddy volvieron?

—Con lo que hizo Teddy, tiene mucha suerte de que mis papás lo sigan tratando como parte de la familia, Vic no sería tan tonta como para volver con él.

—Cuando llegamos... Parecía muy emocionada por verlo, por eso pensé que habían vuelto.

—Tú siempre has querido a Teddy ¿no es cierto? –Sonrío Dom –estas tan empeñada a que sea realmente de la familia que quieres que Victorie se case con él.

—Créeme que no es el caso –se burló.

—Si tanto quieres que sea parte real de la familia, deberías casarte tú con él, vine porque tía Ginny me envió a buscarte para que vayas a alistarte.

—En seguida voy, gracias.

Fue hasta el cuarto, busco su neceser y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas sucias que tenía puesta, se giró al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella, pero no había nadie, o al menos no vio a Rose cuando entro.

—Teddy –murmuró al ver al metamorfomago de pie ahora frente a ella, su cabellera que acababa de cambiar a una tonalidad azul marino estaba revuelta, y su postura era descuidada, nada en comparación con la del orgulloso y flamante profesor de transformaciones de Hogwarts, lo había visto algunas veces así.

—Lily, Luna, _Potter_ –murmuró arrastrando las letras de su apellido, como si le fastidiara.

—Pensé que estarías con tus amigos de vacaciones y...

—Soy mayor de edad, puedo aparecerme sin que se me mande a Azkaban por ello, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿cierto? –le otorgó una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Sólo a eso viniste? –gruñó.

—Continua –le animó Teddy, con la mirada más oscura y el cabello terminó por ponerse negro –desliza esa playera fuera –continuo con un tono gutural.

—Todos están por todos lados, Teddy, iremos a cenar, soy la única que falta y...

—Y vas a ducharte, de todos modos.

Fue hasta ella, levantó su varita para conjurar algo que no dijo, la acorraló contra la pared de madera y la besó apasionado, se alejó un poco, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Lily sólo conocía el sabor del Whiskey de fuego por los besos de Teddy, así que lo reconoció de inmediato, él estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para tomar el valor suficiente para volver, él se encargó de deslizar el resto de la ropa de Lily fuera de su cuerpo, mientras que él se quitaba los pantalones cortos, que era lo único que tenía puesto.

Acaricio y recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja, besando cada extensión de piel suave en ella, dejando besos en cada parte de su cuerpo, poseyéndola de una forma pasional, como muchas veces antes en ese año de relación, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que tenerla una vez más o se volvería loco y no quería, la besó y permaneció un minuto más, teniéndola entre sus brazos, apresada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—A veces deseo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Lily –se alejó, se colocó de nuevo sus pantalones cortos y su cabello volvió a ese azul turquesa, llegando a ser un poco más verde de lo normal –ve a tu cena y disfrútala, Lils.

—&—

Lily se despidió alegre de sus padres, se giró hasta su primo Hugo que estaba recargado en la puerta de un vagón, cruzado de brazos, seguía enfadado con ella, lo sabía, pero lo único que quería hacer era llegar a Hogwarts y ver a Teddy sentado en la mesa de profesores, para después ir hasta su pequeño piso, y aclarar si lo que había pasado hacia unos días significaba que su relación volvía a ser la misma de antes.

—Fueron las mejores vacaciones –soltó emocionado Lorcan.

—No lo sé muy bien, creo que algunas personas realmente son tan cabezas huecas como sus padres –gruñó Hugo observando a Lily.

—Que tu madre llame a mi padre cabeza hueca no te da el derecho de llamarlo así, Hugo, y yo no soy una cabeza hueca –bufó enfadada.

—Teddy te termina pero aun así te acuestas con él cada que él quiere ¿por qué clase de mujer te toma, Lily? –frunció el ceño.

—Ese no es tu asunto, Hugo Weasley, no es mi culpa que a pesar de ser tan popular no puedas acostarte con una chica.

—Eres tan ingenua, Lily –negó divertido –soy tan célibe como tu adorado Edward Lupin ¿Vic te dijo porque terminaron? Bueno, Teddy se acostó con todas sus amigas ¿lindo, no? ¿Ya se acostó con las tuyas?

—Mis únicos amigos están presentes, dímelo tú, Hugo ¿ya te acostaste con Teddy?

—Creo que deberían calmarse, chicos –pidió Lyssander.

—Debiste quedarte con Scorpius, pero eres tan tonta.

Hugo salió del vagón, Lyssander y Lorcan sólo suspiraron, pero no dijeron nada más respecto a ese tema, prefirieron hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en vacaciones, y a Lily le agrado, porque su plática la hizo olvidarse de todos sus problemas un minuto, desde su pelea con Hugo, hasta su condición momentánea con Teddy.

—&—

El trayecto al castillo jamás se le había hecho tan pesado, pero aun así, supo controlar su emoción, si las cosas salían bien, esa noche dormiría entre los brazos de Teddy, y ya tendría muchos días para reconciliarse con su primo.

—Bienvenidos jóvenes –habló la profesora McGonagall y sonrío –antes de comenzar el banquete, tengo que comunicarles que el Profesor Edward Lupin ha pedido una licencia por un año –el gran comedor soltó una queja mientras que otros se alegraban, los ojos de Lily se posaron sobre los de Hugo, que recargado en el dorso de su mano le regreso la mirada con un enorme "TE LO DIJE".

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan estúpida como en ese momento, Edward Lupin sólo había jugado con ella una última vez y como una estúpida lo había permitido. Debió hacerle caso a Hugo desde el inicio. No escuchó lo demás que dijo la profesora, y no se dio cuenta en que momento el banquete había aparecido, se levantó y caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Se levantó temprano, tomo una ducha y se preparó para sus clases, la primera de todas era transformaciones, se apresuró a ir hasta el aula aun con la tonta y estúpida esperanza de que Teddy estaría ahí, burlándose de ella por creer que él dejaría su puesto como profesor. Después de todo, le había contado que desde que supo que su padre había sido profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, él había deseado ir a Hogwarts, y volverse un profesor como su padre, seguir sus pasos, claro que cuando entro, le gustó más la materia de transformaciones que la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Observó a la profesora McGonagall sentada en el escritorio, era de suponerse que ella retomaría su antigua materia para cubrir a Teddy, le dedico una mirada cálida, y Lily tomó asiento.

—Quite esa cara de sufrimiento, señorita Potter, sé que su profesor favorito desde que entró a Hogwarts ha sido el profesor Lupin, pero creo que ambas sabemos el porqué, él ha sido su favorito incluso antes de que se convirtiera en profesor, y me tomó tres años convencerlo de que tendría que comportarse a la altura con usted, porque sería su profesor, no su amigo. Pero creo que a pesar de intentar ocultar su preferencia por usted por encima de sus hermanos y primos, la admiración que le inspiraba, aumentaba todos los días, y sin que se ofenda, ha heredado las maravillosas habilidades de su abuela Lily Evans –el corazón de Lily se agitó, era la primera vez que la comparación iba más allá, que la comparara con su abuela le había provocado una enorme sensación de confort –por supuesto que sus padres son diestros en la magia y el Quidditch, pero en muchos aspectos, veo a sus abuelos en usted más que a sus padres. Esa capacidad de admirar a sus profesores, y el peculiar hechizo que logró en el profesor Lupin. Espero que mientras sea su profesora, se esfuerce aún más, para demostrar que la admiración del Profesor Lupin por usted. Es merecida.

—Téngalo por seguro, profesora McGonagall –sonrío.

El aula se llenó poco a poco, muchos dejaron escapar un leve quejido cuando vieron a la profesora McGonagall, sólo les había dado una o dos clases por año, cuando Teddy se enfermaba o tenía un asunto personal que no pudiese esperar, por lo regular, Edward Lupin era un profesor ejemplar.

Hugo y los gemelos se sentaron lejos de ella en el gran comedor, no les prestó mucha importancia, en cuanto entendiera que Teddy realmente nunca había merecido realmente la pena, jugar así como lo hizo con Victorie en un inicio, y ahora, de la forma tan cruel que había jugado con ella.

 _Querida Lilu:_

 _Me he tomado cinco preciados minutos de mi vida para escribirte, sé que fui muy injusto en irme de esa forma, pero no me siento la más mínima sensación de remordimientos, considero que hice lo correcto, después de todo, es mi vida la que estoy viviendo, suena idiota, y lo sé, pero aun así, no deja de ser verdad, he conocido muchas cosas que los libros y las materias no enseñan ¿es loco, cierto? ¿Algo que Hogwarts no pueda enseñar en su perfección? Me he admirado de ver el mundo ajeno al de nosotros, ni siquiera los relatos de tía Hermione hacen justicia a todo esto, algunos muggles me observan como si sufriera alguna clase de hechizo aturdidor, y es realmente divertido. Basta de mí. No todo soy yo. Te extraño, realmente te he echado de menos, aunque mi felicidad ha sido plena, por decirlo de algún modo, creo que debí esperar un poco, y ayudarte a resolver tu situación emocional con Edward, pero si te ama, no hay nada que lo detenga._


	8. El Mejor de Todos

_**Disclaimers:** _ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda... aquí está el final... sí, lo sé, es muy simple y muy corto, pero... he hecho lo mejor... soy muy mala con los finales, espero que no sea un final muy abierto... espero, realmente porque... es complicado xD gracias por todo, por los favoritos, por los follows, por los reviews, por las leídas, por todo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 08: El Mejor de Todos.**

 _Aquí yace Dobby un elfo Libre._

Lily sonrió, las flores estaban frescas, significaba que su padre las había puesto, pero no le importó, de todos modos colocó las que ella tenía en los brazos, se sentía tonta de llevar flores a la tumba de un elfo doméstico, que para terminar el caso, nunca pudo conocer, pero aun así, sabía que le debía todo lo que era, ya que sin él, las cosas hubiesen terminado de una manera completamente diferente, y cada que tenía problemas con ella misma, cuando no sabía que significaba ser _Lily Luna Potter._ Iba a ese sitio, a la tumba de ese elfo doméstico que le recordaba el sentido de su vida, y el sentido de todo lo demás que la rodeaba, incluso con tantos años muerto, seguía ayudando a los Potter.

—Sabía que aquí te encontraría –Lily asintió al escuchar la voz de su padre, él se acercó a ella y la sujetó del hombro.

—Me gusta venir aquí, al inicio, cuando nos contaste la historia de Dobby, sentí curiosidad, y cada que veníamos aquí, todos veníamos por simple curiosidad de niños tontos que no pueden comprender el significado de los sacrificios, elegiste un buen sitio para él, papá –sonrió y las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

—No llores, cariño –le pidió y limpió sus lágrimas, como muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

—Lo siento, en verdad que lo siento –sonrió.

—Dobby tiene un obsequio para ti –le otorgó una sonrisa su padre y la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, como cuando era niña.

—Vaya, Dobby, te luces conmigo siempre –sonrió y limpió las lágrimas nuevas.

Caminaron hasta la pequeña casa, en el interior había risas divertidas, una completa algarabía, y no entendía completamente a qué se debía.

Entraron juntos a la casa, las conchas en las paredes era algo que no pasaban desapercibidas para ella en ningún momento.

—Lily –habló su tío Bill con una sonrisa –me alegra verte, tu padre me sorprendió cuando se apareció diciendo que si estabas aquí, ni siquiera sabía que habías vuelto.

—Bueno, es que… el trabajo había terminado, así que le pregunté a Rolf si le enfadaba mucho que regresara a casa, me dijo que Lyssander y Lorcan se encargarían de todo lo demás, que podría volver… pero… hace dos años que no paso por aquí, así que… lo primero que quise hacer fue venir a dejar flores en la tumba de Dobby.

—Ese elfo tiene más suerte que los chicos, y eso que tiene muchos años muerto –se burló Fleur.

—Bueno, salvó la vida de mi padre, y con eso se aseguró de que mis hermanos y yo estemos aquí.

—Entonces sí que le debemos demasiado –pronunció Teddy haciéndola saltar –hola, Lily.

—Papá –murmuró observando a Harry.

—Bueno, sé lo mucho que se adoran, y sé que hace dos años que no se ven, así que… aprovechando que cuando me aparecí aquí, preocupado porque no llegaras a casa como lo prometiste, y vi a Teddy, supuse que no podrías irte a casa directamente, aunque claro… sin duda Teddy irá a casa a cenar alguna vez ¿cierto?

—Sí, supongo que si –se encogió de hombros observando a Lily.

—Suena bien, deberías avisarme que día irá, para así no aparecerme por la casa –observó a sus tíos y les sonrió –nos veremos después –se giró hasta Teddy –adiós –dijo en un tono seco y se giró hasta la puerta –te esperaré en la tumba de Dobby, papá, cuando desees irte, claro.

—Lily –la reprendió su padre pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Lily se sentó frente a la tumba, con la mente completamente en blanco, necesitaba tranquilizarse, porque no quería hacer una tontería.

—Pensé que te alegrarías más de verlo –se disculpó su padre.

—No te preocupes, papá, son cosas…

—Te comprendo –se sentó junto a ella –Dobby intentó salvarme la vida en mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

—Lo sé, papá, me has contado la historia de Dobby millones de veces y…

—Al final de ese año –continuó ignorándola –le pedí que no volviera a intentar salvarme la vida ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí si él hubiese hecho caso? –Sonrió –es algo que me llevo preguntando todos los días, desde que él murió ¿sabías eso? –Lily negó –a veces cometemos el error de pedir cosas imposibles a los demás ¿sabes? Dobby comparaba y recordaba los días oscuros de cuando Voldemort llegó al poder, con los días luminosos de cuando desapareció, sin embargo, sus días seguían siendo oscuros con la vida que le daba Lucius Malfoy.

—Tú lo liberaste, papá –sonrió.

—Sí, de alguna forma lo hice, liberé sus días oscuros, y él pasó los siguientes años intentando hacer algo por marcar una diferencia considerable, gracias a él y a muchos, sigo vivo, Lily.

—Lo sé, papá, tía Hermione y tío Ron son de esas personas que te mantuvieron vivo.

—Así es –la abrazó –volviendo al tema, Teddy…

—No quiero hablar de él, papá ¿está claro?

—Siempre pensé que estabas enamorada de él ¿sabes? –se burló –la forma en la que lo observabas, la manera en la que lo defendías y esa necesidad de que fuera parte de nosotros, de la misma manera en la que formaba parte de ti –se encogió de hombros –pensé que terminarías casada con él, claro, era muy difícil, por la edad, ya sabes –negó, aún faltaba que él sintiera algo por ti, algo más que cariño fraternal, pero un día llegaste diciendo que salías con Scorpius Malfoy, y mi teoría se desvaneció en el aire –suspiró.

—Pensaste que estaba enamorada de él por eso le dejaste quedarse en casa ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño –me negué cuando tus hermanos lo propusieron, porque no quería demoler la casa –se burló –sin embargo…

—Papá –lo observó –sólo deja esta plática que no tiene sentido alguno y dime lo que realmente quieres decir.

—Sé lo que Teddy siente por ti –la observó, Lily se quedó muda un instante –y sé que mi teoría antes planteada no fue sólo mi imaginación.

—Bueno, pues… no sé qué es lo que te estás imaginando, papá.

—Sé lo que es dejar a alguien pensando que es lo mejor para esa persona –sonrió –pero quiero creer que tú y tu madre no son tan diferentes al momento de amar –sonrió aun más –no pienses que Teddy te abandonó porque no le importabas, tal vez te abandonó, porque le importabas tanto, como para hacerlo ¿no lo crees?

—Dejaste a mi madre con esa estúpida escusa –se burló –bueno, mejor se hubiese ido con Draco Malfoy ¿no? Porque es todo lo que no he dejado de escuchar, que Teddy no me merece, que debería estar con Scorpius.

—Posiblemente, si tu madre hubiese amado a Malfoy, y no a mí, no dudes que serías hermana de Scorpius, Lily y te llamarías de otra forma extraña –se encogió de hombros –si tú amas a Scorpius, ve con él. Las cosas son tan simples, que nos gusta complicarnos las cosas, es algo completamente distinto.

—Eres el rey en volver lo sencillo complicado, lo sé más que nadie –se alejó enfadada de su padre.

—Hay veces que las cosas se tienen que poner realmente difíciles para saber cuánto se ama a una persona ¿no lo crees así, Lily? –Se encogió de hombros Harry –las cosas con tu madre se pusieron difíciles en nuestro tiempo.

—Estabas intentando ganar una maldita guerra papá ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Una retrasada? –negó ofuscada.

—No puedo conseguir a un mago tenebroso para enturbiar las cosas, Lily Luna –la voz de su padre sonó severa en esta ocasión –pensé que eras más lista, sin duda alguna –admitió logrando que la furia de su hija incrementara.

—Pues no soy lo suficientemente lista para entender las cosas papá –apretó los puños –discúlpame por no ser tan inteligente como tú o mi madre, cuando se trata de amar.

—Ese es el chiste, Lily, no ser listo cuando se trata de amor, simplemente, hacer lo que hizo James, dejarse guiar, hacer algo al respecto, superar el obstáculo y amar a esa persona pese a todo.

—Creo que la plática va en el sentido equivocado, papá –se burló –en serio que sí, estás aquí, diciéndome a mí que sea impulsiva respecto a mis sentimientos con Edward, pero fui lo suficientemente impulsiva en ese amor tonto, irracional y…

— ¿Qué tan tonto e irracional es ese amor? –frunció el ceño.

—Le pedí que huyéramos juntos, cuando salíamos.

—Ni siquiera eras mayor –se cruzó de brazos Harry, sorprendiéndola.

—Lo sé, no me importaba perder mi varita, sólo quería estar con él, pero fue lo bastante cobarde…

—Sensato –corrigió Harry molesto –es lo que no entiendes, Lily, piensas que Teddy fue lo bastante cobarde para abandonarte, pero a lo mejor fue lo bastante valiente para recurrir a mí ¿no lo crees?

—No sé a qué te refieres –retrocedió un paso.

—En las vacaciones, de tu séptimo año –la observó –antes de que volvieran…

— ¿Cuándo él pidió su licencia? –indagó y Harry asintió.

—Me lo dijo, que se odiaba a si mismo por haber traicionado mi confianza, pero lo que sentía por ti había sobrepasado sus propios límites, que no soportaría volver a Hogwarts y verte todos los días, pensando que era un cobarde, que te ama lo suficiente como para decirme sobre la relación que tenían, que podía odiarlo, hacer que la profesora McGonagall lo corriera, podría enviarlo a Azkaban si me apetecía –se encogió de hombros Harry –Lily, no soy tan idiota como tu tía Hermione lo piensa ¿sabes? Sabía que tú y Edward salían incluso antes de que James se fueran, posiblemente sabía que saldrían en cuanto tuvieses edad suficiente para él –sonrió –yo envíe a James esa madrugada, quise complicarles las cosas, porque todo iba demasiado bien en esa relación, quería que acudieras a mí, como James acudió cuando no supo que hacer, le pedí que fuera a ver a Teddy, porque sabía que estarías ahí.

—Pero…

—Le pedí a Hugo que complicara más las cosas, le pedí a los Scamander que se mantuvieran al margen de tus problemas con Hugo, con Teddy, con todos, quería ver como solucionarías las cosas.

—Así que… ¿le pediste a Teddy que se fuera? –lo observó.

—Le dije que si quería mi permiso y el de tu madre, debería dejarte terminar el colegio, el año extra fue tu decisión, no de él.

—Eres más listo de lo que tu cara aparenta, papá –negó Lily.

—Oye, aún sigo siendo tu padre ¿recuerdas?

—Gracias –lo abrazó.

—Teddy irá a cenar a la casa, comprendo que estás enfadada, pero… si aún sigues pensando que él es el adecuado y el indicado para ti…

—Él es el elegido, papá –sonrió haciendo reír a Harry.

—De acuerdo, si él es el elegido, deberías dejar ir todo aquello que se interpuso, dejar a Teddy por tener a la familia feliz, no era la respuesta correcta. Lily.

—Eres el mejor padre del mundo, papá –lo besó en la mejilla –después de tío Ron –se burló y corrió hasta la casa de su tío Bill.

Harry la siguió hasta la casa, dándole una gran ventaja, aun así, la alcanzó, entraron riendo como un par de locos.

—Alguien está más feliz –murmuró Fleur.

—Sí, lo estoy –admitió y observó al metamorfomago que estaba al rincón, un poco serio –estoy esperando con ansia la cena de esta noche –admitió haciendo que Teddy levantara la vista hasta ella.

— ¿Algo especial? –interrogó Bill.

—Papá ha dicho que invitó a un chico, uno que le parece perfecto para mí.

— ¿Scorpius Malfoy? –Bromeó Bill rodeando el cuello de Teddy –me imagino que clase de tipo es –golpeó el hombro del metamorfomago en señal de buena suerte.

—El mejor de todos, tío Bill, sin duda alguna –le guiñó un ojo a Teddy que sonrió.


End file.
